


Caring

by Cockzilla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugging, Implied Mutilation, M/M, OOC, Spit Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockzilla/pseuds/Cockzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius offers to help Tavros bathe and do some maintenance on his robotic legs. Tavros takes him up on his offer, which proves to be a rather unpleasant mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> One of a few fics I wrote anon back in the day for the homestuck kink meme on lj. All fics were written as relevant events and characters were still being introduced, so a lot of it is super ooc, but I can't remember enough of the comic to correct any of it. I do know Equius is super off from what more we'd learn about him, but at the time he was just a spooky shadow figure.

He should have known it would end up like this.  
He should have known by the way the nimble, oil-stained fingers lingered when it was his turn to help him out of his chair, trailing up his sides causing his over shirt to drift upwards with them.  
He should have known by the tilt of his head, obviously not exactly towards the joints and mechanics of the legs he was commenting on.  
He should have known, with how much harder the heavy breath whistled out when they were near each other, and the increased frequency of the wet slurping hiss of keeping excess saliva from escaping gap teeth.

He tried not to know, because who would he tell? Of course they would believe him about the perceived inappropriate machinations of the other troll. But while they’d believe him, the voyeur wasn’t after their asses, and probably believed him ultimately harmless from how passively he was indulging in that “hobby”.  
Plus, he didn’t want to be looking the gift horseman in the mouth, on many levels, so he resolved to not even think on the odd actions of Equius once he had been gifted legs in his sleep.

He thought back to what he hoped was only a few hours ago. Equius had volunteered to help him in and out of his legs for bath time. Normally one of the more friendly girls aided him in this, politely looking away then taking his cloths to be washed. When Equius asked to assist him, he introduced the request by indicating he needed to check up on the robotic parts he’d made, to make sure Tavros’s filthy skin wasn’t eroding anything. He should probably take a bath too, to make sure that didn’t happen in the future.

Equius had lowered him into the water briskly, seemingly intent on the repairs he would do the his creations. He picked up the legs as if they were made of cardboard, then bent down to get Tavros’s now light load of cloths. It wasn’t wash day, but Tavros had assumed that Equius was being extra serious about his weird blood compulsion and would be washing them alone. He washed up, used to the common slips onto his back and the awkwardness of trying to not get the detachable shower head caught up on his horns as he rinsed his hair. When he was done he called out for Equius, waiting a while before calling again so the other boy wouldn’t get mad at him while he was in such a vulnerable state. He thought he saw movement at the base of the door, so he called out for general aide, but there was still no response. Getting out of the tub was slippery but not impossible, but he still didn’t have his clothes. He waited uneasily until he got cold, then decided to run himself some hot water to soak in until someone came along. In forcing himself to relax and not think about his helpless situation, he became a bit too relaxed and fell asleep.

He woke up when Equius came barging in, carrying a towel, tractioned shoes loud on the tile floor as he approached and huffed at the bleary bather in exasperation. A weak crack was made about his heritage, then complaining about how water-swollen his carapace had become. Tavros assumed he’d been out for a while. Equius began almost battering his head with the towel, leaving Tavros no time or ability to think about why Equius was drying his head and not the region that would fit into the electronic pants. If he had completed the thought, he still would have chosen the soft blows about the face. He did weakly wonder why Equius was pressing the fluffy, if a bit damp, cloth into his face so much. His stripe of hair probably need it more.  
He tried to mention this to Equius, but his words weren’t coming out in order, and he went out like a light (after his last ‘uuuuhhhh E-Equius’) when trying to catch his breath. The last thing he remembered was the sensation of his wet body soaking the fabric of Equius’s wife beater as he was carried out of the room.

 

Tavros had no time for wishing the past away; he was too busy wishing the present was just some disgusting, fleshy nightmare. The rubber coated wires were beginning to cut into his wrists and cut off the circulation, but no matter how he tried he couldn’t get himself lost in the painfully tingling sensation up above his head because of what was going on down below. Equius, already nude, was looking around his workshop for something, but had not touched him yet. Which left him with no explanation for how hard he had been since he’d woken up. He swallowed hard, hoping Equius wouldn’t mention it or indicate Tavros had wanted such an uncomfortable situation in any way, and coughed quietly because of the soreness in his throat swallowing had irritated. Another condition with no explanation, since he hadn’t felt it since back when Tinkerbull was still making him take his vitamins.  
He was brought back to thoughts of the present when he felt two knees touch his sides, just above his hips. He had been looking away from his and Equius’s respective shames, but now they were dominating his view. Equius’s hips were tense as he kept himself from a sitting position, just so for aligning their two bone bulges. Equius gripped the two of them together, and Tavros really wished he wouldn’t do that because such a good sensation really wasn’t what he wanted to be feeling in this situation.  
“I’ll say this, filth-for-blood, you sure have something big going for you.”  
Tavros tried to pay attention and yes there was a noticeable size difference between the two of them but he really didn’t think they needed to be rubbed up against each other for the comparison. He sighed a little bit when Equius released him and stood back up to full kneeling height. He listened in confusion as Equius reached a few fingers into a bottle with some slippery sounding fluid inside. His confusion was cleared up by the subsequent view in front of him, of Equius lifting his sack and rubbing the substance on that hole that Tavros had learned was only for dirty things. His mouth dropped open when Equius actually pressed a finger up inside himself. He gagged a bit and tried to turn his head away, but the threatening growl from above made him think twice about that. He looked up as Equius’s face, which was angled down as if Equius was looking him in the eyes, lips open as always. Somehow this was even more disturbing a view than his previous one so he looked back. By this point Equius had three fingers inside himself and was rocking down onto them. He then took them out and began to rub the remaining slickness all over Tavros’s erection. Tavros choked up a the sensation, it felt good but the fingers had just come from that disgusting place and it was Equius who was touching him.  
When he felt the warmth of the slick hole above him, he wanted to throw up. He tried to concentrate on any other sensation, so he picked up on his breathing being the loudest in the room. It seemed Equius was holding his breath as he lowered himself onto Tavros, going back down to half hard in the process and shuddering as he made slow progress. The next small sensation Tavros’s frantic brain hooked onto in an effort to not enjoy this was even more horrifying. It seemed that Equius had bent his head down to watch himself sinking onto Tavros, and something about this view of the shaft had him salivating over time. A bit of spit had slipped out of the openings in his grimace, was dripping onto his stomach, sliding down and pooling in his belly button.  
Tavros had coherently asked for assistant earlier, hoping someone had been near enough this room to hear him. He had gotten a very threatening gesture from Equius and had stopped. Now he resumed, this time with sobbing, incoherent wails that expressed the wordlessness of his horror. He stopped though when the tone of his yells kept wavering in the middle with each movement of Equius up or down on his dick. He sped up, hard again at the traumatized wailing, and was working up a pace, a sheen of sweat appearing along his shoulders and thighs. He leaned back a bit, long black hair limply slapping against itself with each bounce and breath coming out almost like laughing through what was now a grin.  
When Equius began moaning and talking at him, he had to clench his eyes shut, contemplating enjoying the tight heat all around his dick if it would mean he could tune out the Equius’s voice.  
“God you’re. Very big. Glad gA cut bellow the hipsss-”  
That wet hiss again interrupted his speech patterns. Tavros tried to flex his hips up form his stomach, hoping it would rattle Equius out of his thought process, but it only caused the hiss to spike and go on longer than necessary.  
“Such a good, big dick. A low blood like you doesn’t deserve it.”  
Tavros could hear the slight sound of Equius’s hand starting to move over his erection.  
“Maybe I should tell her you leak a bit. That its bad for the robotics.”  
Tavros shuddered; Equius’s narration was becoming more disturbing than anything he was physically doing.  
“Yeaaahh… cut it off so I can have it…”

The legless troll had to open his eyes in shock at that last bit, just in time to watch Equius hunch forward. His stokes were frantic and he’d settled for just writhing on top of the tauros’s dick at a pace that would have been obviously erratic if it had been slow enough to notice. Tavros could see at this distance, face to face, that Equius had his eyes shut behind his protective glasses. His breathing was still heavy, moisture being carried with it onto Tavros’s face. It was that feeling below that was maddening, not the presence of another, living troll so near his face. That’s how he would always remember it, as why he got confused in that moment. Equius seemed to really enjoy this gross act and all its features. Maybe being as gross would make this less horrifying and more pleasurable. Tavros opened his mouth, air flow rivaling Equius’s in intensity, and snuck his tongue forward to lick up some of the foreign moisture from his lips. Before he could join his rapist in Rome, his jaw snapped back up of its own accord, lips trembling and pressed flush together to muffle the sound of his orgasm.  
He didn’t notice in that oasis of bliss that his actions had prompted Equius to open his eyes, greedily watching Tavros’s face as he came. He followed suit a moment after, muttering contently about how dirty Tavros had made his insides. ‘Dirty’ reminded Tavros of exactly what was going on here, and he began to weakly twist his torso back and forth, trying to shake the prone troll off the top of it. Equius just looked up mildly, then over as one of his less finished robots. He got up and off this still not flaccid penis he’d just ridden. He ignored with grace the cum trailing down his leg as he fiddled with the half-built robot. A red light lit up inside its left eye and it began making a steady whirring noise. Equius looked under a panel on the back of the robots head then tilted it towards Tavros’s spot in the corner. He was then back to fiddle with the wires at the amputee’s wrists. He jumped back as if shocked when he went to untangle the knots around Tavros’s right hand, then chuckled darkly as he easily undid the ties around his left wrist.  
“Well dirt-blood, I hope you can get that thing to go down eventually. I’ve got to go wash off your filth. Have fun chafing.”  
Tavros stammered out for an explanation from Equius as the other boy put on his clothes and grabbed a spare set. All he got from the absconding troll was gruff laughter and a vague indication that he’d be back to clean Tavros up later and put him back in his now tuned up legs.  
Tavros just accepted what he got and was glad the roboticist wasn’t remembering that thing about stealing his dick. He and it were about to have to do some serious bonding, unaware they were being filmed for later.

**Author's Note:**

> There was even a spot of fanart for this back in the day.  
> It was wild!  
> http://plus4chan.org/boards/coq/src/127899911034.png


End file.
